


A Mother's Love

by RoseFox42



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Post-Canon Fix-It, Redeemed Ben Solo, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseFox42/pseuds/RoseFox42
Summary: When the last Skywalker lies dying, a mother will show her enduring love for her son by making the ultimate sacrifice...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> This work follows the plot of the original Rise of Skywalker, but I felt that the ending could have been tweaked and still worked; unlike my previous work, here Rey is a Palpatine, she faces the Emperor alone, etc. all according to the film.

INT. - PALPATINE'S THRONE - NIGHT

Ben and Rey smile at their victory. Rey puts a hand to his cheek... but Ben is pale and weak from his efforts to heal her. He falls back. Rey holds him steady and leans over his dying form.

INT. - LEIA'S DEATHBED - DAY

Leia's body fades away. Maz smiles, knowing what the general plans to do.

INT. - PALPATINE'S THRONE - NIGHT

Rey holds Ben's hand as the light fades from his eyes....

LEIA (O.C.)

Ben... I'd given up hope that you'd come back... but I was wrong.

Rey looks up through tear-filled eyes.

REY

He thought he couldn't come back to you.

Leia appears in a ghostly form, having become one with the Force.

Leia kneels down beside her son and strokes his hair.

REY

You spoke to him while we fought.... I, I stabbed him with his saber, I didn't mean to-

Leia offers Rey an understanding smile.

REY

It must have taken all your strength to reach him.

LEIA

It did... but a mother's love for her son never dies...

Leia places a hand over Ben's heart, and begins to slowly fade away.

REY

What's happening? Leia what are you-

LEIA

The Force is energy, Rey. Life. It binds all things... even those who have passed on and become one with it.

Rey nods as she begins to understand.

REY

I'll miss you... we'll miss you.

Leia has almost faded away entirely. She gives Rey a warm smile.

LEIA

No one's ever really gone...

Leia fades away. Rey grips Ben's hand tighter as she waits with baited breath.

Ben's chest rises and falls. The light returns to his eyes. He gives Rey a weak smile.

REY

Ben!

Rey moves to embrace him, but Ben groans, still in pain from his fall. Rey moves back.

REY

Oh! Right, right - yes, sorry!

Ben smiles more, slightly amused at her sudden panic. He groans in pain as he slowly sits up.

EXT. - EXEGOL FLEET - NIGHT

The resistance fighters and their reinforcements take out the last of the imperial ships.

INT. - POE' SHIP - SAME TIME

Poe CHEERS at their victory.

POE

That's the last of them! Any sign of Rey?

LANDO (OVER RADIO)

I've got a signal! It's Luke's ship, Rey made it!

Poe CHEERS again.

POE

Alright let's bring it home - all units, let's get off his rock!

EXT. - EXEGOL - NIGHT

The ships warp back to their base.

EXT. - JUNGLE PLANET - DAY

The resistance ships have landed. People cheer and celebrate. Poe and Finn find each other and share an embrace. They break away and walk among the crowd.

Luke's ship lands. It opens to reveal Rey as she steps out. BB-8 rolls over to her, beeping with excitement. Rey approaches the droid and smiles at him, checking his antenna. She looks up and keeps walking through the crowd as they congratulate her.

She finds Poe and Finn in the crowd. The trio share a long embrace, all of them exhausted but happy to see each other alive. They pull away.

POE

That was insane!

FINN

How did you do it? How did you defeat the Emperor?

The SOUND of another ship landing draws Rey's attention. She turns behind her, then looks back at Finn and Poe with a smile.

REY

I wasn't alone.

Finn and Poe exchange a confused glance.

REY

There's someone I want you all to meet.

Ben's ship lands next to Rey's. It opens, and he starts to get out -

Chewbacca ROARS and approaches Ben. Other resistance fighters notice the commotion and surround his vessel, their blasters drawn.

RESISTANCE FIGHTER #1

What's he doing here?

Ben holds his arms up in surrender. Rey, Finn, and Poe arrive at his ship.

POE

This better not be what you were talking about, Rey.

Chewbacca ROARS again as he gets closer to Ben.

BEN

Chewie, Chewie it's me, it's Be-

Chewbacca grabs Ben and yanks him out of the ship. He sets him down just as Rey is at his side. He warbles at Rey.

REY

Yes, he followed me here!

Chewbacca roars as if annoyed with her.

REY

I let him follow me! Chewie, let me explain, let go of him!

Chewbacca looks at Ben, then at Rey. He makes a softer noise as if questioning her. Rey nods.

REY

It's alright, Chewie...

Chewbacca releases his hold on Ben, who sighs in relief.

POE

Rey, whatever this is, I hope you've got a good explanation!

Rey takes Ben's hand in hers. The two exchange a look.

INT. - LEIA'S DEATHBED - DAY

Rey, Ben, Finn, Poe, Lando, Chewbacca, C-3PO, R2-D2, and Maz are all gathered. Leia's bed is empty, only the sheet remains.

REY

She gave everything she had left to save him...

Maz nods solemnly. The others are quiet.

FINN

She wouldn't have done it for nothing.

Poe nods in agreement. He looks at Ben.

POE

I don't know if I trust... whatever this is... but I believe in Leia. And if this is what she wanted...

Poe offers his hand to Ben, who slowly reaches out and shakes it. Chewbacca makes a noise, hesitant as he approaches Ben.

BEN

It's me, Chewie. It's Ben.

Ben smiles at Chewbacca, who slowly embraces him. R2-D2 beeps happily.

C-3PO

What do you mean you 'knew this would happen'? The probability of Master Ben undergoing a change like this is-

R2-D2 continues beeping with excitement.

C-3PO

(Indignant)

Well of course I'm glad to have him back to his old self!

Ben is embraced and accepted the group, one by one, smiling all the time.

C-3PO puts a hand on R2-D2.

C-3PO

I am glad to have you with me after all this time, old friend.

R2-D2 beeps an affirmative.

EXT. - JUNGLE PLANET - DAY

The resistance continues to celebrate. Maz approaches Chewbacca and gives him the same medal Leia held as she died. He accepts it.

Finn and Poe spot Zorii in the crowd. She and Poe exchange a nod. She motions, offering Poe a chance to come with her. Poe tilts his head toward Finn with a smirk on his face. Zorii nods and walks away.

Rey and Ben keep their hands clasped together as they watch the celebration.

FADE TO:

EXT. - LUKE'S HOME - TATOOINE - EVENING

The Millenium Falcon lands near Luke's deserted home. Rey and Ben exit, and wave goodbye as it leaves. They walk toward the house.

INT. - LUKE'S HOME - SAME TIME

Rey and Ben walk through the empty house, passing by the rooms of a time long before them.

CLOSEUP ON:

Luke and Leia's lightsabers, being wrapped together in cloth by Rey and Ben's hands.

EXT. - LUKE'S HOME - EVENING

Rey and Ben kneel and watch as the sabers are lowered into the sands to rest. They rise together. The SOUND of an alien animal draws their attention forward.

An old woman and her camel-like alien mount stand before them. She looks at them.

OLD WOMAN

There's been no one for so long... who are you?

Rey and Ben look at each other, unsure. Rey turns back to the old woman.

REY

I'm Rey, and this is Ben.

OLD WOMAN

Rey and Ben who?

Rey and Ben look to one side as Luke appears to them in a ghostly form through the power of the Force. He nods and offers them a smile.

BEN

Rey and Ben...

He glances at Rey, who gives him a small nod of agreement.

BEN

Skywalker.

The old woman nods and slowly moves on her way through the desert. Rey and Ben walk hand-in-hand.

They watch together as the twin suns of Tatooine set.

FADE OUT.


End file.
